Rubia tonta
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Hoy te ríes de quien quiere disfrazar tu espíritu, tu estancia, en una rubia tonta que no sabe que es pensar Porque Astoria podía ser pelinegra, castaña, pelirroja o rubia, pero no dejaba de ser la ingeniosa, bella y tierna esposa de Draco...


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Solo un pequeño momento que se me vino a la mente cuando escuché una frase de una canción y también haciendo alusión a como cada quien y cada cual le cambia la apariencia de Astoria.**

**¡Espero que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Hoy te ríes de quien quiere disfrazar tu espíritu, tu estancia, en una rubia tonta que no sabe que es pensar ~<em>

**_La bahía del silencio _**de_** Amaia Montero**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong>Rubia tonta <strong>**_**

Sonrió con altanería y se miró en el espejo. Era vanidosa, no lo iba a negar, pero tenía buenas razones para serlo. Ella era hermosa y lo sabía. No pasaba un día en que alguien no se lo recordara, ya fuera de manera sutil o algo descarada, como algunos magos del ministerio, quienes no se mordían la lengua al decirle piropos muy subidos de tono a pesar de ser una mujer casada.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? —masculló con rabia, mirándose fijamente en el cristal. Sus ojos destellaban con una furia contenida, mientras una sonrisa cruel se formaba en sus labios de melocotón.

Estaba molesta, es más, estaba furiosa porque minutos atrás había discutido con la mujer que más detestaba en la vida: Pansy Parkinson. Esa tipa se había atrevido a llamarla: Rubia tonta. No era novedad, Pansy la odiaba y no era para menos, ella era Astoria. Ella era la mujer que se había casado con Draco Malfoy, el supuesto amor de la vida de la pelinegra. Y si antes ya se había insultado y deseado hasta la muerte, era contra el código moral de una mujer meterse con el color de cabello de otra mujer.

Se podían decir: ¡Gorda! ¡Esquelética! ¡Fea! ¡Cara de perro! ¡Chaparra! ¡Perra! ¡Cualquiera! ¡Estúpida! Y todos los calificativos que se les ocurrieran, pero meterse con su cabello era ilegal. Ella nunca hubiera llamado a Pansy pelinegra desabrida y vaya que Parkinson lo era. Pero Astoria jamás lo hubiera hecho, porque, vamos, un gran porciento de la población mundial tenía ese color de cabello. Si Pansy tuviera el cabello violeta, azul o verde, sería otra cosa. Por lo tanto, la 'pelinegra' no tendría que haberse metido con su cabello amielado. ¡Porque ni siquiera era rubia! Solo tenía el cabello castaño claro. ¿Acaso eso era pecado?

Sostuvo la varita en alto, apuntando su cabellera que en esos momentos estaba sujetada por un prendedor que le había regalado su esposo. Aquello quizás era infantil, pero era algo necesario.

—Solo es temporal —susurró para si misma y cerró los ojos.— _Multicorfors platino_ —recitó y un resplandor dorado salió de su varita. La luz se expandió como un liquido sobre el cabello de la castaña, que al cabo de unos segundos dejó de ser castaña. Sus suaves rizos ya no eran de un oscuro color miel, ahora eran de un rubio platinado como el de su esposo. Su piel lucía más pálida y sus ojos más oscuros, por un momento se deleitó ante la claridad que mostraban siempre los grises ojos de Draco. Sonrió, guardó su varita y se acomodó la túnica verde esmeralda que traía puesta.

Echando una última mirada a su apariencia en el espejo, sonrió y salió de los baños para regresar a la sala de juntas del ministerio. La reacción no se hizo esperar, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con asombro, sobre todo la de Draco, quien al ver que su esposa regresaba rubia, cuando había abandonado aquel lugar siendo una castaña, casi pegó el grito en el cielo.

—¿Pero qué demonios te hiciste? —bramó alterado. Incluso Pansy miraba sorprendida a Astoria.

—Pongo en alto el honor de las rubias, amor —contestó tranquilamente y sin alterarse, caminando hasta su lugar.

Una carcajada resonó en el lugar y, para disgusto de Malfoy, era de la persona que menos hubiera esperado: Granger o bueno, Weasley, como fuera.

—Buena esa, Astoria —animó la castaña de frondosa cabellera, sonriendo con una complicidad impropia. Vamos, que en la vida Hermione le había dirigido más que unas cuantas palabras cordiales a la esposa de Draco, pero el honor femenino y el desprecio por Pansy provocaban milagros. —Las rubias no son tontas —añadió.

—Claro que no, mi suegra, mi hermana y mi madre son muy listas. —aseguró la mujer de ojos verdes, mirando de reojo a Parkinson.— Pienso que la teoría se debería de replantear con las pelinegras —atacó con veneno. La aludida se puso roja de furia y vergüenza.

—¡Merlín! —suspiró Draco con desesperación. Lo último que hubiera esperado aparte de que su mujer se volviera rubia, era que ahora hiciera alianza con Granger.— Las rubias no son tontas, pero las castañas están locas —masculló y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Debiste casarte con una pelirroja, Malfoy —molestó Harry, quien encabezaba aquella reunión del departamento de misterios.

—Muérete, Potter —contestó de mala manera, pero su insulto se vio opacado por las risas colectivas de los presentes. Astoria también rió entre ellos y abrazó a Draco aún cuando este estuviera momentáneamente molesto. Finalmente el chiste había sido reírse del insulto de Pansy, dejándola a ella como una tonta. Porque Astoria podía ser pelinegra, castaña, pelirroja o rubia, pero no dejaba de ser la ingeniosa, bella y tierna esposa de Draco y madre de Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
